


Wolfsblood [FANART]

by Frea_O



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the lovely <i>Wolfsblood</i> by mistralcat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsblood [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the really great [Wolfsblood](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10345981/1/Wolfsblood) written by the fantastic mistralcat. You should totally go read it right now, the art does not do it justice in any way, shape, or form.

  
  



End file.
